


The witch and the prince

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Witch Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Deceit | Janus Sanders, witch Dark Creativity|Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Virgil, Janus and Remus are witches who ran away after being discovered, Roman is still looking for his brother after 3 years.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The witch and the prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoy this, I have not decided if I will continue this. If people like it I might continue it

Virgil sat on the grass surrounded by kids carefully listening to him "And that's how the prince managed to kill the snake and regain his throne!" He exclaimed 

"Vee, please tell us another story!" One of the kids exclaimed

"Maybe tomorrow," Virgil glanced to the side to see a very strange guy collecting flowers "You kids should head back home, your parents might start getting worried" He smiled, all the kids stood up and waved goodbye, he saw them disappear into the woods in direction to the village, he slowly stood up to confront the very strange man "Hey! What are you doing with MY flowers?" He asked, the guy quickly turned back to look at him letting his hood fall back to reveal his face "Prince Roman!?" Virgil said falling to the ground "Your majesty, I'm so sorry!" 

Roman extended his hand to help him get up "Please, just call me, Roman." Virgil looked at his hand and decided to accept the help, he had to admit it, he was even more handsome up close than from far away

"What are you doing here, prin- Roman?" Virgil asked wiping away the dirt from his pants "It's too late for someone like you to be outside without any guards" 

Roman giggled a little bit "I escaped from the castle" He smiled "Anyway, these are your flowers aren't they?"

"Yes, they are, and I'd love for you to stop stealing them" 

The prince smiled "These are so pretty, what do you use them for?" 

"For.. I mean, for tea, we use them to make tea" Virgil answered anxiously

"For what kind of spells?" Roman curiously smiled "Anyway, you are Anxiety, the witch right?" He continued realizing his first question wasn't going to get an answer

"I'm not a witch!" Virgil exclaimed, "If your father sent you here to try to get me to confess, I won't!" Virgil yelled while backing away ready to run

"Oh, no, no, no!" Roman realized how bad it may have looked for the prince to talk to a rumored witch like this "I wasn't sent here by my father nor was I looking for you, I swear!"

His concerned look seemed genuine enough for Virgil to not run away "Then why are you here?" He asked not letting his guard down

"I wanted to go for a walk, living in the castle is very stressful, I barely get any privacy!" Roman exclaimed 

"I don't believe that's all you are doing here" 

"I have a sword" Roman moved his hood revealing a sword on his belt "If someone sent me here to kill you, I would have done so already" 

"So, if you really escaped from the castle…" A realization came to Virgil "Aren't the guards looking for you?"

"Uh… probably, I don't know"

"Ok, I'm sorry, Princey, but you need to leave, now." Virgil pointed towards the village "If you don't, we'll both get in trouble" 

"But- I-" Roman tried to speak but Virgil started pushing him towards the woods, the flowers he had on his hands fell down

"No "buts" or "ifs" if they see you talking to me they are probably going to burn me at the stake"

"Listen, witch… Anxiety, whoever you are, I may need your help" The prince let out loudly 

"With what?" Virgil stopped pushing Roman so he could listen to him

"I need to find my brother" 

"Why would I know where your brother is?" Virgil asked 

"You are a witch, he ran away after he was discovered practicing magic, you probably know where to find him."

"No I don't, I don’t know every witch ev-" Virgil was interrupted by someone's voice 

"Virgil! Where are you?" It was Janus calling for him

"You need to go, now." Virgil firmly said grabbing a couple of flowers from the ground "Here, take the flowers, but just leave"

"Virgil's your name isn't it?" Roman softly smiled "It's weird, but I really like it"

Virgil felt his face beginning to feel hot "Just, just… Leave!" He yelled

"Will I ever see you again?" The prince smiled 

"Maybe, I don't know" Virgil hid his face with his hoodie as he walked in the opposite direction to the prince

Roman walked all the way to the castle alone, taking in the beauty of every flower, tree, and animal, he couldn't get out the thought of that witch he met, he had heard rumors of a coven, and a witch named "Anxiety" who could give people extreme feelings of paranoia and uneasiness at their will, but he never thought he'd be so charming, after getting to the castle and being scolded by his father for his actions he got to his room and grabbed a vase, filled it up with water and placed the flower inside it, he was definitely going to talk to that guy again.

Virgil ran back home, he quickly opened the door and announced "Remus, your brother's looking for you"

Remus stopped chewing on the stick he had on his mouth "What?"

"I just talked to the prince, to Roman, he's looking for you" Virgil explained quickly taking off his hood

"What were you doing talking to the prince? Is that what took you so long?" Janus angrily asked

"I was telling stories to the kids and then I saw him stealing some of my flowers…"

"Were the guards with him?" Remus asked 

"No, he escaped from the castle"

"Well at least, he doesn't know you are a witch"

"Actually…" Virgil murmured

"Oh for fuck's sake! Virgil, did you tell him?" Janus asked

"No! he kinda knew… Probably because they are still looking for me" Virgil sighed "Why can't they just let it go? I'm sick of hiding! It's been a year!"

"Ha, they’ve been looking for me for 3 years, you’ll get used to it” Remus was being surprisingly chill about it

“But, you are… Well, were a prince, I’m a nobody, they don’t need me, why are they still looking for me?” 

“Are you really ok, with this? Remus, your brother’s looking for you, do you realize what this means?” Remus stared and shrugged “that they might take you away”

“I know” he replied, “But what can we do about it?”

“Not much” Janus stared at Remus with a sad face, if they were to find Remus they don’t know what they’d do with him, he is a prince after all, but given the fact, his father started this witch hunt, then Janus doubts he’ll be merciful “we could move even further away”

Remus and Virgil jumped “No way!” they both yelled in unison, “I tell stories to kids every friday, and what about the garden? We can’t leave, Janus!”

“You are right…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Please support my other work - https://princestorm.carrd.co/


End file.
